kidvilleuaefandomcom-20200214-history
A Workable Curriculum at the Children's Nursery
A good nursery should help children develop to their fullest potential, their environment should encourage curiosity, explore new things, provide opportunities to think creatively, make choices and solve problems. This is exactly what the [http://www.kidville.com/jbr/classes-and-programs/pre-school-alternative|children’s nursery in Dubai]' '''believes that preschool education should be. The nursery believes that a child's self esteem, enhanced by educators and parents give children the confidence to succeed in school going years and meet life’s many challenges as adults. A good solid foundation is necessary during the early years of a child's education. The education philosophies at the preschool includes, giving children the freedom to make their own choices within certain boundaries and limits, a good curriculum, help children problem-solve and think critically, foster a child's independence, enhance communication and introduce new language skills. As Maria Montessori put it "Never help a child with a task at which he feels he can succeed". The nursery staff at the '[http://www.kidville.com/jbr/classes-and-programs/pre-school-alternative|ids nursery in Dubai], is well trained and are professionals in their field and they play a pivotal role in enriching and challenging young minds to develop and grow in a caring and nurturing environment. Often, most nurseries are poorly equipped with teachers and learning resources, which can disappoint well meaning parents, where they even go to the extent of taking their child out of that particular nursery school as they are dissatisfied with the teaching methods and resources. Having said that there are some schools such as the '''nursery in Jumeirah that far exceed a parent's expectations. This is very common in most countries and there no exception when it comes to Dubai, so parents should carefully select a nursery for their child, not by the way it looks, but by the resources and the teachers. Most nurseries in Dubai do not base learning on drills and memorizing facts, but through, children engaging in their own activities, experimenting, exploring, social interaction and through meaningful experiences. This is done through the introduction of an enriching curriculum that includes creative representation, language and literacy, initiative and social relations, movement, nature, music, expressive arts and design, number skills and understanding the world. Kidville provides a warm, friendly, safe and nurturing environment in which each child has the opportunity to grow, develop and bloom. The curriculum is well structured, with a clear and well defined teaching program, that is oriented towards the acquisition of the core knowledge. The children are constantly guided through learning tasks, finding information and seeking multiple perspectives. Children in awe of new things around them and in their life. They want to prod, poke and discover all these new things, all at the same time. The activities that help children learn new things at nursery includes art, creativity, movement, story and language. Children are allowed to express and build through their own experience, which makes learning all the more meaningful for youngsters. This sort of innovators and pioneers in Nursery education are an asset to the preschool culture in Dubai, as they are not only concentrating on being just another preschool but offering the best possible curriculum to enrich young minds. “Experts tell us that 90% of all brain development occur by the age of five. If we don’t begin thinking about education in the early years, our children are at risk of falling behind by the time they start Kindergarten.” - - Robert. L. Ehrlich Category:Education